spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Satellite Swindle
Satellite Swindle is the eighth episode of SpongeBob X. Its Japanese title is Emergency Launch! X-Cyclone (緊急発進！Xサイクロン Kinkyu Hasshin! X Saikuron). Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Susie Fish *Edd *Kevin (E,EnE) *The Flying Dutchman *Tomcoe *Frecoe *Monkun *E-90 Super Sweeper *May *Sarah *Next *Area 99 Personnel Plot The episode begins with the Flying Dutchman launching a robot which resembles Thunderbird 2. The robot's "Super Sweeper" begins eating the world's satellites, which Dutchman plans to use as material to build more robots. At Edd's mansion, Squidward, Edd and Susie are watching The Next Show on TV. Sandy and May have made apple pies, so Squidward offers to take one for SpongeBob. Sandy politely declines his help by throwing him violently against the TV, which goes to static. Edd attempts to get the picture back to no avail. Monkun flies in trhough the window to relay a message from Dutchman. Dutchman informs them that he has stolen all the satellites and that it will be impossible to retrieve them, since the E-90 is in the upper atmosphere where the Cyclone can't reach. Ducthman is proven wrong as SpongeBob and Squidward head off in the Cyclone to intercept the E-90. The E-90 defends itself with lasers and explosives, and sustains some damage from the Cyclone's machine guns. It releases its satellite-filled "pod", which flies away under its own power, and Dutchman activates the "Super Sweeper" weapon. The Cyclone barely manages to get away so Squidward and SpongeBob fly back to the mansion. SpongeBob suggests the Cyclone needs to be faster to beat the "Super Sweeper" weapon. Squidward believes the Chaos Patties would provide the necessary energy, but the excess would destroy the Cyclone. They decide the best thing would be to build an entirely new plane, so Kevin takes Squidward to his secret undergorund laboratory. As work on the plane continues, the Flying Dutchman begins broadcasting his own TV show, "Dutch TV". The government attempts to stop the E-90 with laser satellites, but the lasers are ineffective and the Sweeper simply collects the satellites. Squidward, SpongeBob and Edd take off in the completed X Cyclone (Cyclone X in the English version). Ducthman sends the E-90 to destory it, but the lasers and missles are unable to hit their target. SpongeBob jumps onto the back of the E-90, which attempts to use the Sweeper to catch him. Squidward fires at the Sweeper weapon, destorying it. The E-90 drops its pod and heads into the upper atmosphere, followed by the X Cyclone with SpongeBob riding on top. SpongeBob begins to shiver. Edd gets a little worried but Squidward says SpongeBob can handle it. SpongeBob, however, as well as all the parts of the X-Cyclone, begin to freezed. SpongeBob is now completely encased in ice. Edd says that SpongeBob is frozen. Edd then gives SpongeBob some ring energy through a cable, then SpongeBob feels the energy around him and breaks through the ice and he destorys the E-90 before plummeting back to Earth. SpongeBob is soaking his feet in a tub of hot water while May gets him some soup. Kevin congratulates SpongeBob who claims that it wasn't him this time. Credit goes to Squidward and Edd. They high-five in celebration. Sandy then enters with a beautiful array of ice-cream to which SpongeBob flinches and shrugs at, saying it's "Too cool..." Title Cards ET-o!XC.png SS.png Trivia *Numerous cuts and edits were to the episode as well as script changes that tend to change poeple's character. Ex: In the original Japanese version, Sarah says "What a brave sponge" after SpongeBob and Squidward destory E-90. In the dub she says "Guess I better call the cable guy." *In the Japanese version, SpongeBob says "No. Too cool..." (あまりにもクール号...) In English. In the American version, he just says "Cool!" Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob X Category:Maureen4595 Category:2013